


动物世界（05-06）

by Shirley107xibbhlay



Category: all兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley107xibbhlay/pseuds/Shirley107xibbhlay





	动物世界（05-06）

05-06

鼻翼之间是滚烫的呼吸，岩浆顺着血管蔓延，每一寸肌肤都仿佛在火上炙烤，烧得整个人理智全无。欲念缠绕在周身，他轻轻喘息，可以听见心脏如擂鼓般的跳动。

又是难熬的一个晚上。

张艺兴死死地攥着拳头，半晌，又挣扎着从被窝里伸出手，拨通了一个电话。

“暻秀……”

他的声线带着一丝难耐的颤抖。

“过来帮我。”

半个小时后房门如约被敲响，张艺兴茫然地抬起头，对方早起轻车熟路地按下密码，走了进来。这么多天没见，都暻秀依然是一身古板的白大褂，脸上一如当初见面的漠然。

不过当见到屋内的狼藉，他的眸底泛起一丝波澜，随即又恢复了正常：“我给你开的药都吃了吗？”

张艺兴艰难地直起身，抓了一个外套披在身上：“……把能吃的，全部都吃了。”

被子随着他的动作往下滑，露出了纤细的锁骨，再往下就是深深浅浅的抓痕，令人触目惊心。都暻秀的眼眸暗了暗，往前一步扣住了他的手腕，厉声问道：“什么叫全吃了，我不是让你按疗程来吗？”

张艺兴狠狠咬住下唇，抑制住欲出口的呻吟，痛苦地说道：“可我忍不住了。所有的药……已经不管用了。”

都暻秀的视线落到他的手腕上，上面布满了深浅不一的咬痕，还有一道胡乱贴着止血贴，边缘处翻卷出狰狞的皮肉。稍微挑起一角，化脓的血水便争先恐后地往下淌。

张艺兴别过视线，眼眸隐隐有些雾气。都暻秀叹了一口气，起身拿过医药箱，一点一点把粘着血肉的止血贴撕下来，又拿起消炎药粉均匀涂抹，细致地处理好伤口。

“身上还有吗？”

张艺兴拢了拢身上的外套，低声说道：“不用了，疼着也清醒点。”

都暻秀定定地看着他：“你走出大厂的第一天，我就叮嘱你注意身体，但你从来没有听过我的建议。”

张艺兴苦笑了一下，视线有些放空：“等你真正到了我这个位置，就知道有些事情是控制不了的。娱乐圈最不缺的就是人，且不说别的训练基地，光是大厂每年就会生产一大批艺人……我没办法停下来。”

都暻秀面无表情地站起身：“那恕我直言，我也只能帮你到这里了。”

“暻秀。”张艺兴猛地抓住他的衣角，声音很低：“你不能帮我吗？”

“就像……就像你和别人说的那种方法，不可以吗？”

他显得有些语无伦次，指尖不安地蜷缩着，连喘息都有些轻颤。都暻秀站立在原地，最终慢慢地伸手，抽离了自己的衣角：“不可以。”

“如果可以那样帮你，”都暻秀平静地对上张艺兴的视线：“我一开始就会这样做了。”

“对不起。”

他的气息轻轻地落在眉心，带着一丝似有若无的叹息。

“你值得更好的人选。”

一丝夜风钻了进来，掀动了窗前的白纱。张艺兴嗅到一丝浅淡的馨香，混合了青草和香烟的香味，令人着迷。浑身的躁动仿佛被安抚了不少，他的手不自觉一松，坠入迷蒙的梦乡。

袅袅的白烟从都暻秀手里升起来，他紧握着那个小药瓶，最终狠狠心把它放在张艺兴床头。似乎生怕自己下一刻会后悔，他把医药箱推进抽屉，转身快步走了出来。

昏暗的走廊里空无一人，都暻秀倚在门板上，忽然很想抽一支烟。苦涩浸泡着心脏，疼得他几乎快要支撑不下去了。他忽然想起第一次见到张艺兴时，他还是大厂里“神一样的练习生”，有着令众多导师都敬佩的意志力和能力，如果没有那一次的腰肌损伤事故，可能他们后来也没有那么多交集，也可能……张艺兴不会走到现在这一步。

那一次真的伤得太严重了，面对一次次透支的身体，再好的抑制剂也终究会有失效的一天。

“谁！”

电光火石间，都暻秀忽然嗅出空气中的异样，然而还没出手掌心就被握住了。一双白皙的手虚虚地拢住他的手腕，竟然轻松地化解了所有力道。都暻秀猛地抬头，眼前已经多了四个身影，为首的白狐唇角微扬，笑意不达眼底：“好久不见，都医生。”

都暻秀皱了皱眉头：“是你？”

边伯贤笑了笑：“是我，经常在医务室装病，真是不好意思了，替我向金医生问好。”

“你来这里做……”都暻秀忽然醒悟过来，警惕地后退两步：“你是为了他才来的，平时也是为了套俊勉的话？”

大脑在一瞬间转的飞快，都暻秀忽然注意起平时忽略的细节，他一直以为边伯贤是因为金俊勉才经常往医务室跑的，但这段时间他频频打听抑制剂的作用，甚至查看了大厂里的病历记录，怎么看都不是为了医务室的两个人。一个可怕的猜测浮上心头，他快步往相反方向走，却被另外两个人拦了下来。

“都医生，事到如今我也就实话实话了，私人导师可不是这么教的，无故旷课也就罢了，三番两次放我们鸽子可不行。大厂可是有监控和直播室的，如果不想我们到处乱说，麻烦让一让，我们需要见一见张PD。”

朴灿烈插着兜倚在墙上，语气显得十分漫不经心。然而他浑身的气场却十分不容小觑，那种带着上位者气场的威压，让都暻秀一时间也有些喘不过气来。

定了定心神，都暻秀冷声说道：“他生病了，有什么事情应该去找工作人员反映，这里是导师的私人宿舍，你们已经违反了相关规定。”

“这么说来，张PD的宿舍可真豪华，还设置了这么高级的密码锁。”

吴世勋忽然掏出手机，“咔擦咔擦”拍了几张照片，轻笑着晃了晃：“很荣幸初赛后的我们拥有了和粉丝互动的权利，如果我现在把这几张照片发到各个平台，应该也不算违反规定的吧？”

“毕竟……”边伯贤微微勾唇：“大厂对外可是一直宣扬，导师团一直是跟练习生一同吃住的呢。”

都暻秀彻底冷下脸：“你们是在威胁我？”

金钟仁饶有兴趣地看着他：“我们只是在合理诉求罢了，都医生。”

气氛在一瞬间僵住了，昏暗的光线中，野兽的竖瞳隐隐闪烁着兴奋的冷光。此时已经是凌晨，大厂里的工作人员大多在睡梦中，机器设备也自动进入半休眠状态。张艺兴的私人宿舍不比其他地方警戒森严，他本来就是要掩人耳目的，不仅地势隐秘，连内部的隔音效果都出奇的好。

大意了……

都暻秀缓缓攥紧了拳头：“你们有本事就自己进去，无论如何我都不会给你们密码的。”

边伯贤歪了歪头：“真的要这样吗？都医生未免把我们想得太坏了吧。”

“只是看望一下自己的导师哦。”

边伯贤按着都暻秀的肩膀，俯下身轻轻开口：“这个时候如果放我们进去，说不定还能维持表面的礼节。等我们自己进去了……”

边伯贤的视线往后瞟了瞟：“就不能保证会产生什么后果了。”

野兽眸底的冷光一闪而过，都暻秀看着眼前锋利的爪牙，心不断往下沉。

该怎么办……

边伯贤直起身，忽然拍了拍手，径直走向密码锁：“我忽然想起一件事，如果把这个砸了，整个宿舍的电力系统也就瘫痪了。PD这个时候应该忍受不了长时间的高温吧，会自己出来吗？”

都暻秀终于忍无可忍，猛地站起身：“等等。”

“你们先去小隔间等着，那里和他的卧室相通的……”都暻秀咬咬牙说道：“我给他注射一下镇定剂。”

边伯贤狡黠一笑，侧身让开一条路。都暻秀径直走上前，七位数字依次输入后，房门应声而开。

“感谢都医生。”

吴世勋微微勾唇，把手机收进兜里，率先走了进去，都暻秀刚想上前拦住他，后颈处忽然被扯住了，朴灿烈稍微一用力，都暻秀就像被拎小鸡一样拉到了墙角。

“你们……”

“你不能进去。”

朴灿烈的眼睛带着点点笑意，把一张小纸条塞进了都暻秀上衣的口袋。

“野兽们的领地意识很强，如果没有半点胜算，就请不要轻举妄动。”

他直起身，慢条斯理地走进了房间。在门即将闭合之前，朴灿烈微微侧身，露出一丝意味不明的笑。

“这里面是一个针对监控器的小小障眼法，我想，您应该知道该怎么做。”

——  
房间里的光线很暗，到处充盈着令人血脉贲张的气息，空气中飘散着清甜的气息，勾引着雄兽最引以为傲的自制力。边伯贤满足地深吸了一口气，走向了最深处的卧室。不出所料这里躺着他们最敬爱的导师，长久以来的病痛折磨着他的身体，使他的脸色看起来略显苍白，然而情欲又蒸腾出脆弱的美感，纤细的手腕搭在被子上，连关节处都泛着漂亮的粉。

玻璃瓶滚落在地上，泅湿了柔软的地毯，边伯贤拿起来嗅了嗅，随手丢进了垃圾桶：“安眠剂？都医生还真是贴心。”

“不过是一点小剂量，泼点水就失效了。话说回来……张PD还好么？”

朴灿烈笑了笑，直勾勾地盯着张艺兴裸露在外的皮肤，丝质的睡衣已经被扯得不成样子，胡乱披着一件外套，却盖不住身上狰狞的伤口。被角被染红了一小块，散发着淡淡的血腥味。

明明已经被逼的没有退路，却依然维持着表面的清冷疏离。

“你们来这里干什么？”张艺兴握紧了拳头：“我不是说了有事找工作人员吗？暻秀呢？”

吴世勋听到那个名字时忽然冷笑了一声，径直走向张艺兴：“都医生吗？还要感谢他邀请我们的到来，不然都不知道……PD私底下竟然这么可爱。”

一只手撑在床侧，吴世勋俯下身低声问道：“这里连绳子都准备好了，PD经常自己玩捆绑吗？”

张艺兴忍无可忍地伸手，然而掌风还没落到吴世勋身上，手腕就被扣住，像是为了报复他刻板的规矩，吴世勋故意轻佻地舔了舔他的指尖：“生气了？PD都这样了，还要责备我不懂礼节吗？”

“放手！放开我……你，唔。”

一个滚烫的吻毫无征兆地落下来，狠狠堵上张艺兴的唇瓣。冷冽的气息闯进口腔，勾着小舌辗转吮吸，不断攻城掠池。张艺兴被这样直接粗暴的方式弄昏了头，还没反应过来就已经被强吻了几分钟。

眩晕感冲上大脑，他猛地推开吴世勋，艰难地喘息。然而还没等大脑从震惊中反应过来，颈侧又传来陌生的气息。金黄色的竖瞳近在咫尺，薄唇咬着最敏感的颈侧，叼着一小块皮肤反复吮吸。

“别，别这样……”张艺兴惊恐地瞪大眼睛，声音都在颤抖：“别碰那里。”

边伯贤若有所思地停下来，轻轻吹了一口气：“这里……是禁区？”

张艺兴绝望地闭上眼睛，颈侧以肉眼可见的速度变得通红。他的双肩不断地颤抖，全然不见第一次见面那种清冷高傲，吴世勋忽然有些心软，捏起下巴在他眉心亲了亲：“没事的，别怕。”

朴灿烈戏谑地笑笑：“你只是看起很美味，但不会真的把你吃掉。”

金钟仁的手在他的腰间流连，冷不丁忽然伸到睡裤里，似乎对指尖柔嫩的皮肤尤为喜欢。张艺兴强忍着体内的恶心，低声问道：“一个个来，不可以吗？”

边伯贤眨眨眼：“不看紧点，你不会跑吗？”

张艺兴死死咬着下唇：“不会……”

“世勋会心软，那头老虎估计会很粗暴，真要一个个来，PD估计会玩坏在床上。”

边伯贤露出一枚小虎牙，轻轻咬在他的耳垂上：“乖一点，没人想伤害你。再不做，你会死的。”

“张艺兴……”

他含着笑，浅浅地吻在唇角，声音仿佛蛊毒一般诱人。

“我喜欢你。”

大脑有一瞬间的失神，不是因为那几个字，而是那种近乎怜惜的口吻，仿佛真的是在对待自己珍视的恋人。游走的双手温柔地拢住了最致命的地方，不断地给予挑逗和刺激，勾起体内滔天欲火。身体已经彻底烧起来，张艺兴难耐地皱着眉头，依然感到胸前酥痒滚烫。

蝴蝶骨被按住了，一股温柔的力道推着他往前，将乳尖送入温热的口腔。细密的水声响起，他感到胸前在被不断地拉扯，舔吻，辗转吮吸。

一切都乱了套。

“你会喜欢的。”吴世勋低低开口：“看着我们。”

张艺兴迷茫地睁开眼睛，不到一会，身上已经被剥得一丝不挂，股间入侵了好几根手指，不断地拓宽着狭小的甬道。

“再放松点。”朴灿烈循循善诱：“乖，腿打开。”

“嗯哼。”

似乎撞击到某个难以启齿的地方，张艺兴慌张地直起身，却被重新按回怀里。低沉的笑意传进耳膜，刺激着每一根担惊受怕的神经。

“求求你们……啊！”

巨大的性器就这样直接凿进体内，疼得声音都变了调，张艺兴拼命地挣扎，眼泪直往下掉，对方却丝毫没有退出的想法。

“别哭，”边伯贤细细地欣赏着眼前的美景，怜惜地按住了几乎快射出来的前端：“马上就要舒服了。”

下一秒体内滚烫的巨物开始剧烈抽送，每一下都狠狠撞击着敏感点，快感疯狂地冲刷着理智，呻吟声混合着啪啪的水声，回荡在房间的每个角落。

野兽的进食，已经开始。

……

“嗯，轻点……伯贤。”

明明身体已经疲惫得连手指都抬不起来，但后面依然贪婪地吮吸着性器，紧紧绞着凶狠的入侵者不肯放松。久禁的身体食髓知味，根本不愿意放过每一次交合的机会。伤痕累累的身体布满了桃色的痕迹，远远看上去好像落了一身碎花。

“PD这个样子哪里是要我轻点，”边伯贤狠狠地往上撞击：“分明是觉得力度不够，喂不饱你。”

张艺兴哽咽着摇头，但完全说不出话来，下半身被紧紧钉在性器上，每一次撞击都直抵深处。体内早已经被浇灌得满满当当，每一次抽送都会带出大量的液体。吴世勋一边吻着他的颈侧，一边低声提醒：“别太狠，哥有点受不住了。”

最后一下边伯贤咬在张艺兴后颈，抵在最深处射出了精水。怀里人平坦的小腹已经微微鼓起，有的时候撞得狠了，还能看出顶端的形状。柔韧的身体仿佛是上好的祭品，供他们轮流亵玩。

这是在渎神。

比征服这世间的一切，更有成就感。

强烈的热流冲刷着敏感的内壁，快感霎那间决堤，仿佛洪水般铺天盖地袭来。张艺兴只觉得眼前一黑，整个人彻底栽进了昏睡中。

——

“睡着了？”

朴灿烈抬起头，身上还套着不合身的睡衣，印着小羊蹄的毛绒睡衣穿在他身上显得尤为滑稽，他却毫不在意地倚在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地玩着手机。

金钟仁点点头，带上了最里面的小门：“太累了，而且身体的热度退了点，没那么难受了。”

“我们要走了吗？”朴灿烈挠挠头：“不知不觉都大早上了。”

“别那么无情，”金钟仁丢过去一个苹果：“吃点东西，发情期没你想象的那么简单。他压了太久，又胡乱用了那么多药，反噬是很可怕的。”

朴灿烈愣了一会，又“咔擦”地咬了一大口苹果：“你之前说的那个……不是真的吧？真的两只雄兽都不够用的？”

金钟仁白了他一眼：“你没事的时候能不能多读点书，看一下怎么照顾好未来的伴侣。难道没有人跟你说，小动物天生就有严格的等级制度吗？”

朴灿烈轻咳了一声，老老实实地承认：“我以为……以后有需要自然就会明白。”

“服了你。”

金钟仁揉了揉眉心。

“简而言之，PD已经很厉害了，所以想要压制他的雄兽只能更厉害，而且必须是达到他认可的程度。很遗憾的是，现在暂时没有哪只雄兽能达到他的水平，反正从大厂出去的也就这么一个张PD。就算是我们几个，想要达到他这个高度，也还需要等一段时间。”

朴灿烈“咔擦咔擦”又咬了几口苹果，似懂非懂：“所以他无敌了，没人能配得上他……哦，因为这样他才乱用抑制剂，反正找了雄兽也没用，是吗？”

“别人有没有用我是不知道。”

边伯贤走过来：“反正如果找像你这么蠢的，肯定是没用的，说不定还会更难受。”

“说得好像你自己就可以一样。还有，别拿我的苹果，自己洗去。”

边伯贤扑了个空，耸耸肩，转身拿了颗小香梨。如果不是因为生病，这里应该是个不错的小家，厨具食材一应俱全，包括健身房和作曲室都有设置。

“你会做饭吗？”边伯贤看了看旁边的水果篮，自言自语道：“要不榨点果汁也行，得补充一下水分。”

“我会。”吴世勋从卧室走出来，挑了俩个水果：“你去看着他，小心别踢被子。”

朴灿烈瞪大眼睛，看看这个又看看那个，忽然感觉自己有点落后。原本以为大家都是野兽，没想到每个人照顾别人都这么得心应手。

边伯贤拐了一瓶饮料，又斜睨了朴灿烈一眼：“拿手机搜一下兔子的资料，蠢老虎。”

走到半路他顿了顿，轻声说道。

“他是走得太快了，但这不能成为我们不努力的理由。”

—tbc—


End file.
